Erie
The Erie Street Thugs ghosts (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:56-16:01). Time Life Entertainment. Ghost says: "Yeah, he's already got the Ghostbusters in the Erie and he'll get us out of here next." is a building used as a base by the primal god Proteus. History Primary Canon The Erie is a 26 floor building located in midtown Manhattan. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:49-8:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Not really, though the concentration seems strongest in the Midtown area." Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:17-17:20). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "According to the computer, this is the only Erie listed in Manhattan." In the mid-1980s, Proteus occupied an unmarked 13th floor and made it into his realm. The floor was set up as an office called "Proteus Unlimited" complete with a demonic secretary. Janine Melnitz discovered the 13th floor by engaging the emergency stop button when the elevator was between the 12th and 14th floor. Janine and Slimer blasted their way into Proteus' boardroom and found the Ghostbusters trapped behind a mirror in a state of eternal Limbo. Unable to wrangle Proteus, Janine turned her Particle Thrower on the mirror and freed the Ghostbusters. Proteus was weakened and his beam attack began to overload. The Ghostbusters, Janine, and Slimer evacuated down the fire escape. The 13th floor and most of the floors near it blew up. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Frustrated with the Ghostbusters' disappearance, Proteus returned to the Eerie and had the Dark Entity search instead. He failed. Proteus was not pleased suffice to say. He carved a symbol into one of the mirrors in the board room and summoned Ananke for an audience. Ananke was intrigued Proteus was asking for help. She warned Proteus his fate was linked with the Ghostbusters, told him they were in New York and alluded to the nature of multiple universes. Proteus returned to the Erie after numerous failed attempts to find the Ghostbusters he wanted. Not keen on eternally blindly hunting for them, Proteus created an entity to do so for him. He gave his commands to the Cerberus Manifestation. It leaped into a mirror portal and began its search. Proteus eventually found the Ghostbusters and imprisoned them in the Erie. However, Janine and Slimer found the Erie and freed them which led to the building getting blown up. Trivia *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, The Erie has a non-canon reference on the kiosk Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 ***Ray alludes to the Erie on page 6. Ray Stantz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.6). Ray says: "We also have a location on a potential dimensional nexus in Midtown!" **Issue #4 References Gallery Collages ErieinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage.png|Full view of the building ErieinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png| JanineinJanineMelnitzGhostbusterepisodeCollage2.png| Primary Canon TheErie02.jpg|Midsection TheErie03.jpg|Front Entrance TheErie04.jpg|Elevator on Ground Floor TheErie05.jpg|13th Floor TheErie06.jpg|Proteus Unlimited TheErie07.jpg|Proteus Unlimited Front Desk TheErie08.jpg|The End of Proteus Unlimited Secondary Canon TheErieIDWV2Issue13.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 TheEerieGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 TheEerieGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:IDW Locations